Soul x Reader Chapter 1, The New Girl
by kkp29
Summary: You, the reader, made a wish on your sixteenth birthday. Your wish comes true, and you're wisked away to Death City! You meet Soul and Maka, and move in with them...what will happen next? And why does Soul keep staring at you?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Soul X Reader: Chapter One

The New Girl

You sigh as the rain pours. Outside your window, thunder booms and lightning flashes. This is how your life is. An orphan, abandoned at a young age, you have spent most of your life alone.

Today is your birthday. You are fifteen, and tomorrow you will be kicked out of the orphanage to get a job and a life for yourself.

You glance at the clock. It's 7:10. You were born at 7:11, one of the luckiest times possible. In one minute, you will be fifteen. The clock struck, and you made your wish.

"I wish I could be loved by someone who truly cares, no matter where I go!" you whisper to yourself.

Far away, in Death City, a witch hears your plea. She smiles serenely, knowing what she had to do. She looks at your soul through her mirror and sees that you only have one match. His white hair sticks out piercingly.

She closes her eyes, and grants your wish.

A bright light fills your room, and a huge booming noise vibrates through the walls. Your head feels as if it might explode.

When everything stops spinning, you are sprawled in an alley. Looking around, you try to recognize your surroundings. Not realizing where you are, you stand on wobbly legs. You walk in a random direction, hoping to find your bearings.

You see a sign. Death City? Where is that? Not knowing anything about the city, you keep walking.

It's pitch black, the sun having set a long time ago. You get your light from the strategically placed light posts along the streets.

Just as you turn a corner, a huge black object knocks you to the ground. A shocked scream escapes your lips, and you fall to the ground. You crash against a crate, scraping your left arm. The thing before you is howling in delight.

You scream again, and the monster stops. It turns and faces behind it, where two people stand. A girl with sandy hair and a boy with white hair stand there, watching the beast. A flash of light, and the boy is gone. A scythe is now in the girl's hands.

They fight briefly, with the girl blocking every move the monster makes. She attacks finally, and the beast is gone. A small red bubble is left. The scythe is gone and the boy is back. He eats the small bubble, and sighs happily.

You raise an eyebrow but say nothing.

"Hey there," the girl says, kneeling down to where you have propped yourself up into a sitting position. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is _," you say.

"I'm Maka," she smiles.

"And I'm Soul," the boy says, smirking.

Soul helps you up. The second he grabs your hand, a shock goes through your body. He must have felt it too, for he looks shocked for a second. He shakes it off and finishes helping you up. You realize he is taller than you. You come up his nose.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" Maka asks.

"I...got lost," you say. It's partially true.

"Do you have somewhere we can take you?" Soul offers. In the corner of your eye you see Maka raise an eyebrow at him.

"N-no..." you admit.

Maka and Soul share a look and nod at the same time.

"We'll take you to someone who might be able to help you," Maka says, leading you away from the alley.

After ten minutes of silent walking, you stop at a huge castle-like building. You marvel at the Neo-Gothic style, admiring the beauty of it.

"What is this place?" you ask.

"It's our school, the DWMA," Maka answers.

You walk through the hallways of the huge school, and stop at a place labelled simply the "Death Room".

The three of you walk under a long row of guillotines, and stop a large platform. A big black shadow-like figure stands alone, watching something in a mirror.

It turns, and you see a face hidden by a mask in the shape of a cartoon skull.

"What's up, what's up, Maka and Soul?" it asks in a high-pitched voice.

"Hi, Lord Death," Maka smiles. "This is _, she was attacked by a Kishin."

He looks at you, and you shiver involuntarily.

"Maka and Soul, please leave the room," he orders in a serious voice.

Soul's eyes widen and he looks at you with a questioning expression, but leaves anyways. Maka follows.

"You aren't from here," Lord Death says as soon as they leave.

"No, I'm not," you say gratefully. "Where am I?"

"You are in Death City. Did you do anything magical to get here?" he asks.

"I...made a wish. There was this big booming noise and a flash of light. I was in an alley, and then got attacked by a-a Ki-ki...whatever that thing was."

"Kishin. It's when a human soul goes bad. The DWMA stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy, which is filled with students who swear to protect the world from Kishins."

You tell him everything, from how you were abandoned at a young age to present. He nods, never interrupting.

"It sounds like a witch granted your wish," he says after you've finished.

"Witches aren't real," you say disbelievingly.

"Yes, they are. At least here in Death City," he says mysteriously.

"Am I here forever?" you ask.

"Maybe. The witch can answer that. For the time being, I want you to attend the DWMA. Your soul says you are a human, but I can make you a weapon. Any weapon of your choice," Lord Death offers.

"Assassin knives," you say after thinking for a second.

"So be it," he says. A flash of light, and your left hand is in the shape of a knife.

"You don't have a meister, so you will have to only use your arm. I'm sure that we will find you a meister before too long though," Lord Death smiles.

For the next half an hour, he explains everything about your arm, how to use it, fight with it, and so on. After he makes sure you know how to use it, he nods.

"L-lord Death?" you ask. "Where will I stay?"

"You can stay with Soul and Maka," he answers.

Something inside of you is jumping with joy with the thought if staying with Soul.

"Oh, and _?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone else about your predicament," he warns you. "and expect your witch to contact you."

"What?" You ask, confused.

"Bye, bye!" his high-pitched voice practically throws you out of the room, where Soul and Maka are waiting for you.

"I assume you are staying with us?" Maka smiles as you exit the Death Room.

"I guess," you answer, smiling back.

You follow them outside again to go home. You turn one last time to look at the school. You've never been to school before; you wonder what it'll be like. The moon is smiling, and you have an urge to smile back.

You notice you've stopped. Soul and Maka are already a few yards away. Soul turns and sees you looking at the school. Smiling, he calls out to you.

"Hey, _. You coming?"

You turn and smile. You run to catch up with them. You feel a weird feeling inside...what is it?

You ponder this for the rest of the walk home. As you reach their apartment, you realize what it is and why you've never felt this way before.

"Welcome home," Soul and Maka say together.

_It's the feeling of having someone care about you.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Headband

Soul X Reader: Chapter Two

The Headband

~(Soul's POV)~

I watch as Maka leads _ around the house, explaining where things were. She seems worried about something, but it's not cool to worry about other peoples' problems. Maka ends up giving her the couch, since both rooms are already taken. _ agrees, and takes a blanket and a set of pajamas from Maka.

Happy that everything is in its right place, Maka disappears off to her room to do her homework. I swear, that girl is going to kill herself through all of that work.

_ is sitting on the couch, her chin resting on her palm. Her eyes are glazed over, and I know she is thinking about something important. Not wanting to interrupt, I silently make my way to my room.

"Soul?"

I turn to see her looking in my direction. "Yes?"

"I'm kind of hungry…is there any food?" she asks, eyes trained on the ground.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I walk into the kitchen, hunting down food.

She follows quietly, and takes a seat at the table. "Anything should be okay."

I end up giving her a sandwich, with a glass of water. I sit across from her, eating the same thing. Her (hair color) bangs cover part of her face, and I have the strangest urge to push them out of her face.

She looks up, and blushes a faint pink. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I-I'm staring?" I shake my head and look back down at my food. I feel my cheeks warm, and I have half a mind to just walk out and hide in my room. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she mumbles.

"So where are you from?" I ask, straining to make conversation.

"I'm from…a place that's really far away."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really; no."

"That's cool."

A semi-awkward silence fills the air, and we continue eating. I finish before she does, and I take my plate up to the sink. "When you're done, you can just put your plate here," I tell her. She nods.

I go into my room, my mind set on finishing all of my homework. But for some strange reason, my mind keeps thinking of her.

~(Your POV)~

As you finish your sandwich, you think about your conversation with Soul. He was just trying to be polite, right?

You take your plate up to the sink and rinse it. Then you change quickly and lie down on the couch. You notice there isn't a pillow. Not wanting to disturb Maka, you simply sleep with your head on your hands. As you sleep, you dream.

~~  
You're in a dark hallway, with one door at the end. You walk to the door, and open it. Inside, there's a woman with long blue hair reaching her waist. She turns, and smiles. The door behind you closes, and you involuntarily take a step forward.

You see a chair, and you sit down.

"So, _, are you glad I granted your wish?" the woman asks.

"You're the witch?" you ask disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am," she smiles, and you relax despite the fact you're scared.

"Why did you grant my wish?"

"I granted it so many things can happen. First of all, you would be in Death City. Second, for two peoples' happiness, your own and someone else's. Any other questions?"  
"Why do I have to be in Death City?"

"It's a long story, You were supposed to be in Death City in the first place, but something happened…and you were sent to the dimension you came from," the witch says.

"Wait…does that mean I'm not from Earth?" you ask, confused. What does this mean?

"As I said, it's a long story. But there is one requirement for this wish to remain. You are here because you are meant for someone. You need to find them, and have them tell you they love you," she avoids the question.

"Can you tell me who they are?" you demand.

"Nope," she smiles. "I can't tell you; you need to find them yourself."

You sit there, stunned. You don't know what to think. Where are you truly from? Earth…or somewhere else? And who are you meant for? You turn to the witch, who is smiling again.

"Our time is up," she says. "_, be careful. You only have a month to find him. And listen to Lord Death; don't tell a soul about this."

With that, the dream vanishes.

~(Soul's POV)~

I finally finish my homework, and try to go to sleep. I manage a hour before waking up, with a parched throat. Sighing, I sit up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water. I fish a cup out of the cupboard, and fill it to the brim. I drink a bit, and sigh. I make my way back to the bed, but before I enter my room I see _ sleeping on the couch.

Her (hair color) hair is sprawled everywhere, covering her shoulders and face. She's curled in a ball, with her head resting on her hand. She doesn't have a pillow?

I go into my room and set the glass of water down on the nightstand. I grab one of my two pillows and take it to the couch. I carefully lift her head and place the pillow under it. I fix the blanket too, so that it's covering her whole body.

I stand, and smile down at her. She's so cute…wait, what am I thinking?

I shake my head and go back to my room. I manage to fall asleep again, and don't wake until morning.

~(Your POV)~

You wake with a gasp. What did that mean? The witch…what did she mean, only one month?

You realize you're shaking, and you try to calm down. Your tank top is sticking to your back, and the pillow is damp. Wait…pillow?

You stare at the pillow as if it's from a different dimension…and then smile at the irony. Shaking your head, you stand up and stretch. You fix the couch so that it looks clean, and fold the blanket and pillow.

Glancing at the clock, you realize you're up early. To thank Maka and Soul, you decide to make breakfast. You make toast, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. You set the table and poured juice. Just as you finish, Maka walks in.

"Oh, _! You didn't have to do this," she smiles gratefully and takes a seat at the table.

Soul walks in a few seconds later and sees breakfast. He sits next to Maka, across from you. He fills his plate and starts to eat.

"Man, Maka, did your cooking improve overnight?" Soul asks after a few minutes.

Maka gives him a look. "I didn't make it, _ did."

"That explains why it tastes better," he says, smirking at you.

Your cheeks darken, and Maka hits Soul with a book that appears out of nowhere.

"Makaaaa-chop!"

You blink as Soul rubs his head. Maka begins eating again, and so does Soul. You follow suit, and finish just as Maka does.

"_, I laid out some clothes for you on my bed. Go ahead and change; I'll clean up breakfast," Maka says, smiling.

You nod and walk into her room. Closing the door, you turn to see the clothes. A (favorite color) long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt. Simple, yet elegant. Just your style.

After you change, you go back out to the kitchen. Maka is done cleaning up and reading a book on the couch, and Soul is looking out the window. Both look up as you walk in.

"Good, I'm glad the clothes fit you," Maka beams.

Soul doesn't say anything. He looks you up and down, nods, and looks back out the window.

You sit next to Maka and read a book as well. You had selected off of the massive bookshelf in the corner.

"Maka! Soul!" a voice shouts from outside.

Maka and Soul open the door in an instant, and a boy with blue hair followed by a tall girl with black hair push past them.

"Are you guys ready for the park?!" the boy cries, pointing at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Soul mutters.

"Then let's go!" he shouts. The tall girl apologizes for the noise and rude intrusion.

"Is it okay if we bring _? She's new to the area, and we want to introduce her to all of our friends," Maka says, gesturing to you.

The boy turns, and stares at you. His eyes widen, and for a second you worry if something is on your face.

"So, you must be _," he says quietly.

"Yeah, that's me," you say just as quietly.

"Well, the others are waiting for us, better get going!" Maka calls, and you follow her out of the house and into the street.

"I'm the great assassin, Black*Star!" the boy yells. "And this is my weapon, Tsubaki."

You nod and smile, shaking both of their hands. "I'm _. I'm a weapon too."

Maka and Soul, who had been walking ahead, stop. "Wait, you're a weapon?" Maka asks.

"Yeah," you say quietly, looking down at your feet. "I'm a knife."

"Why didn't you defend yourself last night?" Soul asks.

"It's…new to me," you say honestly. "I'm not used to it yet."

You all talk about nothing in general until you reach the park. A boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side and two girls are waiting.

"Ah, Soul, Maka," the boy says, spreading his arms wide. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Don't forget about me, the almighty Black*Star!" Black*Star screams. Tsubaki apologizes again.

"Who are you?" the boy asks. The two girls in matching outfits walk over to where you're standing.

"Yeah, who are you? Are you new?" the tall girl asks.

"Do you like giraffes?" the shorter (and obviously younger) one adds.

"I'm _. Yeah, I'm new. And I think giraffes are adorable," you say, managing to answer all three questions.

"I'm Death the Kid," the boy says. "but you can call me Kid."

"I'm Liz, and that's Patty. We're his weapons," the tall girl says.

You shake their hands, and Kid keeps staring at you. You raise an eyebrow and he reaches over to you. You slap his hand away.

"Ever heard of personal space?" you ask, taking a step back.

"It's your hair. It's asymmetrical," Kid says, following you. He reaches over in a flash and tugs on your (hair color) bangs.

"Hey!" you say, trying to bat his hand away. He won't let go, and you were starting to think he is crazy.

A flash of white, and Kid is pulled away from you. Soul stands in front of you, his back to Kid. He pulls off his headband, and gently puts it on your head. Your bangs are pulled out of your face, and he smiles. All the noise in the background stops, and you stare at Soul, who stares back. He turns to Kid, and smirks.

"Symmetrical enough?"

"It'll have to do…" Kid says slowly. He walks away with Liz and Patty.

"Is he crazy?" you ask, stunned. Again.

"Sometimes. He's just severely OCD," Soul answers, smirking again.

Both of you walk over to the group, and they start talking again. You keep your distance from Kid, and end up talking with Liz and Patty. You have a lot in common with them.

Black*Star stands on top of the table you had been sitting at, and points a finger towards the sky.

"Basketball game!" he cries.


End file.
